


Chiron

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Men of Fate Anthology [3]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: These are One Shots of Chiron and Master AU*Requests Welcome*





	Chiron

"Well Master I have to admit, I was rather surprised when you told me you wanted me to teach you archery."

"Why would you say that?" I asked slightly offended and surprised.

"After watching you follow Robin and Emiya around like a lost puppy, I just assumed you would have asked one of them."

Even though he says it so sincerely, I can't help feeling the sadness behind his words.  

"The only reason I followed them around is because I wanted to see how their technique varied from yours so I at least had some baseline instead of just walking in blind like some idiot.  I hate going into things unprepared and since you really can't study archery like you do history and such...."  I blush and turn my head to the side. 

A half smile teases at the side of Kai's lips as he pats my head.  "In this case it might have been better if you just let me teach you so you didn't pick up any bad habits.  Though Emiya might not have any, Robin sure does."  He says this with a modicum of exasperation.

"Sorry Kai.  I won't watch them anymore."

"Don't be sorry, just control the things you can control and don't go looking for quick solutions.  Now let's get down to the training grounds and see what we are working with."

______________________________

"The first thing we need to determine is if you are right or left handed when you shoot.  Just because you are right handed, doesn't mean you will shoot right handed.  That being said, hold the bow in each hand and pretend like you are drawing an arrow back."

I follow his instruction and we determine that I indeed shoot left handed.

"Now that we know which hand is your draw hand, we can work on your stance.  First, I want you to place your legs shoulder width apart with your right foot slightly ahead of the the shooting line."

I do as he asks.  When I have finalized my feet, he walks up so we are face to face, and places one hand on my shoulder as the other clasps my waist.  I try not to suck in a startled breath before he takes his leg and non aggressively wedges it in between mine before shifting my stance with his leg and foot.  When my stance is perfect, he looks into my eyes without backing up and gives me the next instruction.  

"Second, I want you to square your feet like so, so they are parallel with the shooting line.  Make sure you stand up straight..." he places one hand on my chest plate and one in the middle of my back to adjust my posture "...and rotate your chin over the shoulder of your bow arm as much as possible without hurting."  If I thought I was going to die before, I am surprised I didn't faint as he gently takes my chin, still far too close to my face for comfort, and gently tilts it into the correct angle.

"Thirdly, rotate your hips so they are tucked under your upper body so as to flatten your lower back."  Placing one hand above my pelvis and the other on my ass, he carefully tilts my hips to the correct position.  I can't stop thinking I surely won't make it past this part alive.  Why did I think this was a good idea?  

"Fourthly, lower your chest and ribs downward toward your stomach and push your shoulders downward."  When his hands release my hips, I barely stifle and unconscious whine as they travel to my shoulders so they can gently push down on them. 

With this last step complete, he backs up and examines me.  "It's a good start.  Now I want you to relax and re-enter this stance for the next 30 minutes or until you enter it perfectly three times in a row.  I will be right here to correct you should you need."

_____________________________________________

It takes way longer than 30 minutes to get to the point where Kai no longer has to correct me.  By the time we are done, I am sore and frustrated. 

"Try not to be disheartened.  That was a very good first day.  You pick up things very quickly and it should take no time at all for you to master the fundamentals and be practicing your shooting."

I look at Kai and smile weakly.  "Thanks, I appreciate the help.  Now I think I am going to take a bath and a nap in that order."  

"I will meet you back at our rooms then.  Enjoy your bath."

I wave and slowly make my way to the women's hot tub.  As I slowly sink into the water, I can feel the stress of the last hour just melt away.  He really was a good teacher if you ignored the fact that he dismissed personal space.  

As I thought back to how firm but gentle his hands had been on my body and how close he had been as he adjusted my stance, I realized I was in for a lot of hurt.  There was no way I could deny that I found him at least slightly attractive, especially now that I knew just how gentle he was.  Sadly, the more I thought about it the more my body felt like it was heating up until I began to feel light headed.

"Guess I should get out before I faint in here."  

Rising slowly from the tub, I wrap a towel around me and rub myself down before borrowing one of the robes on the hook on the wall by the front door.  Gathering up my clothes, I make the slow trek back to my room.  

Inside, Kai has turned down the sheets and left a glass of water by the bed.  Still light headed and without thinking, I drop my clothes, drop my robe and crawl into bed before pulling the covers up to my head.  "I'll have to remember to thank him when I wake up."  I say as a yawn escapes my lips moments before I fall peacefully to sleep. 

For several moments the room remains silent.  Then, when my breathing has stabilized signaling deep sleep, Kai materializes and gathers your things before dumping them in the hamper.  He hadn't meant to still be here when you got back, but he made sure you wouldn't see him once you came in.  Sadly, that also meant you didn't notice you shouldn't disrobe just yet.

As Kai came to sit at the foot of the bed, he tried desperately to replace the fleeting images of your naked body with something that would allow him not to be distracted the next practice you had together.  There was no way after seeing you completely naked from the back and only partially naked from the side that he would be able to treat your body with the same objectivity he had shown it today.  Hell he didn't even know if he would be able to touch you at all without waging war with his imagination from this point on.

He let out a weighted sigh.  Never had he expected to ever want to be anywhere else than right here at this moment, but the sight of you had shaken him.  He had prided himself on his ability to always see his charges as students an comrades, but you.....you could no longer be just that.  Sure he had pushed the envelope with today's practice.  He didn't really need to be as close as he had been or touch you the way he had, but he had been curious what it felt like to feel you underneath his touch.  

It had taken him a while to admit that he was developing an attraction to you, which was now a very real thing, and for weeks he had wanted to reach out and touch your hair or brush your cheek with his hand, but hadn't had the nerve.  That lack of nerve had been the main reason he had been hurt when he thought you didn't want him teaching you archery.  When he found out you were showing an interest, he knew that was his ticket to forming a different kind of relationship with you, but if you didn't want instruction from him......then maybe you didn't really want him at all.  That thought had eaten away at him day after day, but he couldn't fault you for it.  It wasn't as if you had said that to him, so he could still hope it was only in his mind and until today when you finally admitted why you had done it he allowed himself a small hope.  

Now that hope had snowballed into a raging torrent and he found himself right back where he had started.  As he gazed upon your sleeping form, he made the decision to try to be more forward about his growing attraction.....starting now.  Sliding carefully up the bed, he slid under the covers and lay next to you without touching.  He knew you were a restless sleeper so there was a very real possibility that you would roll over and onto him at some point during your nap.  If you did......he slammed his eyes shut.  Control what you can control he had told you, and that is exactly what he was going to do and hope that maybe you harbored the same feelings he did.


End file.
